Suite high school Host Club On Deck
by MissMindychan
Summary: High School kids move to a cruise ship from Japan. Little do they know that they will face some surprises, mischief, friendships, romance, and a bunch of comedy! Desu
1. Chapter 1

Suite high school Host Club On Deck

Chapter One

While a cruise ship stops at Japan, several high school kids walk aboard. After 20 minutes, the ship leaves. A Few high school boys and a girl walk on the cruise ship, to see their new classes.

Twin boys were planing some mischief for their new classmates on the ship. (Along with several old ones) But then, they run into Two other twin boys. These boys were kinda short, but they had blonde hair like the tall ones.

"WHAAH!? Blonde twins other than us??" Asked the tall twins.

"Hi! I'm Zack!", said one of the short twins. "And this is my nerd brother, Cody." He said in a rather not as excited tone.

"Don't worry about Zack, he likes to cause trouble." Cody said to the other twins. "What are your names?"

"Eh, I'm Hikaru." Answered one of the twins. "I also like to make all sorts of trouble, hehe." He said also.

"And I'm Kaoru." The other twin said. "I'm more of a sweet and sensitive type."

"Heeey, We'll get along just fine!" Zack elbowed Hikaru slightly.

"Hehehe.." Said Hikaru, with a sweatdrop.

Cody and Kaoru roll their eyes.

Meanwhile, the girl, Haruhi Fijuoka, accidentally bumps into a blonde girl while she was walking.

"Oh no!" cries Haruhi. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! relax!" the blonde girl replied. "Anyway, my name is Maddie."

"Hi, I'm Haruhi." She said, smiling. Maddie and Haruhi shake hands.

"OOOH! Yay me!" Shouted a brunette girl wearing clothes a rich girl would like. She skips down the ship and notices the two other girls.

"OHMYGOSH, You like, SO need a new outfit!" the girl said to Haruhi. The girl was followed by a blonde girl that seemed like a country type.

"Excuse me, but I DON'T want anyone telling me what to wear and what not to wear." Replied Haruhi, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Don't listen to London." Said the country girl. "I like old fashioned things, too." She smiled.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh!?" "What is your name?" Asked Haruhi, surprised.

"It's Bailey." Replied the country girl. "Class is about to start. See ya at launch and we can talk, K?"

"Oh... K." Haruhi replied.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Zack, and Cody literally ran to the classroom, avoiding to be tardy. They fell on the floor while they tried to stop.

"Oh, SHIT!! I'm sorry!" The two pairs of twins shouted. They went back to their seats.

All the students, besides London, Maddie, Kaoru, Hikaru, Zack, Cody, Honey, Baily, Haruhi, Koyaya, Tamike, Mori, Bob, and Tapeworm, all the students were like regular high school kids. All aime/manga and stereotypical kids. There were Valley girls, Goths, Otakus, and regular people, and others.

"ALLRIGHT!" Explained the teacher. "This is the lesson for today...."

Cody, Maddie, Haruhi, and Bailey were the only ones to listen to the lesson. The rest of the students got bored.

But then came lunchtime.

Haruhi just stood by the door, wondering if Bailey will ever show up. She then notices a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Haruhi!" happily explained Bailey's voice.

"Hi Bailey!" Haruhi said.

"Want to talk?" Asked Bailey.

Haruhi smiled. "Oh, sure!"

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Zack were flirting with all the girls. Kaoru and Cody once again roll their eyes at them.

Honey and London were dressing up Honey's stuffed animals with London's old dog oufits.

Maddie, Mori, Tamike, and Koyaya were all hanging out together.

"So.. What's up? What kind of hobbies do you like?" Asked Bailey.

"Well, I like to work hard! Helping out with my family, that is. Good things come to hard work." Said Haruhi.

"Excactly, I KNOW!" Replied Bailey happily.

All the cussing in the background is ignored.

"It's nice to know there are people in this school who aren't so stuck-up like London." Haruhi said with a smile.

"London is nice, once you get to know her." Bailey replies.

The school bell rings, and everyone goes back to class.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
